


Talk to Me

by MythologyPastry



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Dorks in Love, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional, Love, M/M, Murder Husbands, Pining, Romance, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyPastry/pseuds/MythologyPastry
Summary: Despite their feelings, Lestat and Louis still manage to hurt each other.





	

"If only more men had your physique, your personality."

Louis, beautiful and silent, stares at him in shocked puzzlement. They're in New Orleans, and the dead mortal between them is crumpled on the floor. The wounds Lestat gave him are front and center on his chest, a delightfully macabre sight. Indeed, he has the same silky black hair and green eyes, now open with the hint of incredible fear.

"You're stunning, Louis. I have met very few like you," Lestat says, a hint of a smirk on his lips. "A one of a kind I've made, hm?" He hates the tone of his words, hates the way it sounds like he's begging for a response. They haven't had a pleasant conversation in days, and it's driving him insane. 

The night before, they had a long philosophical discussion, and the result was a strain in their words. No matter how hard he tries, his lover will never give up his human heart. Lestat's chest aches. It is a trait he adores, yet he can't help but find it foolish. It isn't natural to them. They're above humans; Louis knows that. To let that get between them, to let that harm their passion, it's madness.

"Let me help you find someone, Louis. You must be famished." For days, he's barely even touched blood, let alone drink it. The man Lestat brought home was entirely for him, but he never tried to approach the mortal.

His lover doesn't say anything for a while, instead eventually growing an expression of resignation. "Of course," Louis murmurs. "I would like that. Shall we get ready?"

Lestat thinks about the few droplets of blood he got on his cuffs. "We are ready, Louis. Lead the way to wherever you wish to go. I'll follow." When did he lose himself fully to this? When had Louis' lips became sewn to his heart, directly tugging on it with every mere word?

He thinks about how seducing he was when they met, how such a young mortal managed to catch his eye. He thinks about walking with him through the streets, the times they've shared a coffin. He thinks about Louis, handsome Louis, and how charming his laughter is.

"Lestat?" The question is hesitant. "What are you thinking about?"

"You."

Louis' mouth curves just so slightly, and with that, they go into the soft sea air of the city.


End file.
